Alarak (Co-op Missions)
Tal'darim |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp= |hpregen= |armor= |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=X |concatbott= |concattop= }} Alarak is a commander announced to be added to the Co-op Missions mode of Legacy of the Void. Alarak will personally be on the field as a hero unit similar to Kerrigan and Zagara. In addition, he will have the ability to field powerful Tal'darim units, and call down the Death Fleet to annihilate his foes.2016-08-16. New Co-op Commander Preview: Alarak . StarCraft II. Accessed 2016-08-16. Alarak will be available with the release of Patch 3.6 and can be unlocked for $4.99 USD. Overview Alarak will function as a hero unit, taking the field personally. He retains his soul absorption, destruction wave and deadly charge abilities from Legacy of the Void, and an ability named Empower Me, which allows him to gain power from nearby friendly units. In addition, Alarak will be able to use photon overcharge on structures, as well as summon a Tal'darim mothership surrounded by destroyers.2016-08-17. StarCraft II : Gameplay d'Alarak dans les missions en coop. StarCraft II. Accessed 2016-08-17. Info *''Recommended for experienced players'' *''Control Alarak directly on the battlefield, using his devastating abilities to change the tide of battle'' *''Alarak can use the lifeforce of both friend and foe to sustain his essence and increase his power'' *''Command an army of loyal and fanatical Tal'darim units'' Mastery ;Power Set 1 ;Power Set 2 ;Power Set 3 Abilities Alarak has the following abilities: *Deadly Charge - *Empower Me - *Destructive Wave *Structure Overcharge - Placed over any structure, allows them to attack. Can stack three charges. *Summon Death Fleet- Unlocked at level 10. Summons a Tal'darim mothership to the field with four destroyers. Mothership lasts temporarily. At level 13, the Tal'darim mothership gains thermal lance and four additional destroyers are summoned. Units Karax has access to the following units and structures:2016-08-17. StarCraft II : Gameplay d'Alarak dans les missions en coop. StarCraft II. Accessed 2016-08-17.2016-08-18. Alarak Commander Upgrades from Gamescom - Cologne. StarCraft II. Accessed 2016-08-17. Talents Alarak acquires the following talents as he levels up. *'Level 1 - Soul Absorption:' Alarak heals for 20 life and restored 20 shields when a nearby enemy is slain. Alarak steals life from units you control to heal himself when he his near death. This ability has no cooldown. *'Level 2 - Overcharge Amplification:' Structure overcharge now also grants a barrier that absorbs up to 200 damage. *'Level 3 - Aggressive Tactics:' Increases the range of Alarak's deadly charge by 3 and reduces its cooldown by 5 seconds. *'Level 4 - Death Council Upgrade Cache:' Unlocks the following upgrades at the Death Council: **Supplicants gain +25 shields. **Allows slayers to temporarily become invulnerable upon taking damage. *'Level 5 - Empower Me:' Unlocks Alarak's Empower Me ability, which grants him increased attack and damage for each nearby friendly unit. This effect lasts for 20 seconds. *'Level 6 - Robotics Bay Upgrade Cache:' Unlocks the following upgrades at the robotics bay: **Increase the vanguard's splash damage area by 30%. **Increase the wrathwalker's attack speed. *'Level 7 - Lightning Surge:' Sacrificing a supplicant causes Alarak's next deadly charge to deal an additional 50 damage to 4 enemy units near the primary target. *'Level 8 - New Unit: Ascendant:' Potent psionic master. Can use psionic orb, mind blast and sacrifice. *'Level 9 - Havoc Upgrade Cache:' Unlocks the following upgrades at the cybernetics core: **Increase target lock's bonus damage by an additional 15%. **Increase the range of squad sight and the radius of target lock and force field. *'Level 10 - Summon Death Fleet:' Unlocks the ability to warp in a Tal'darim mothership and an escort of s with a timed life. Summon the death fleet from the top panel. *'Level 11 - Overpowered:' Alarak's attacks deal area damage while Empower Me is active. *'Level 12 - Ascendant Upgrade Cache:' Unlocks the following upgrades for the ascendant: **Increase the travel distance of the ascendant's psionic orb. **Sacrifice grants ascendants a stacking permanent increase to ability damage and shields. *'Level 13 - Burning Skies:' Unlocks the mothership's thermal lance ability and warps in an additional 4 destroyers when summoning the Death Fleet. *'Level 14 - Alarak Upgrade Cache:' Unlocks the following upgrades at the forge: **Allow Alarak's basic attacks to stun enemies and slow heroic enemies for 2 seconds. **Increase destruction wave's knockback distance by 100%. *'Level 15 - Wrath of the Highlord:' Reduces the cooldown of Alarak’s Deadly Charge and Destruction Wave whenever a Supplicant is sacrificed. Reduces the cooldown of Alarak's deadly charge by 10 seconds the destruction wave by 5 seconds when he sacrifices a supplicant.2016-08-18. Alarak Commander Upgrades from Gamescom - Cologne. StarCraft II. Accessed 2016-08-17. Tips and Strategy Alarak, Highlord of the Tal’darim is making his way into Co-op Missions. He obliterates his enemies with overwhelming power while sacrificing his own army to achieve his goals. His army focuses on maximizing damage and decimating its foes with brutal efficiency. Alarak is the first Protoss Commander that you’ll directly control in battle. He wields massive destructive potential, but is also relatively fragile as Hero units go. He makes up for this weakness by drawing upon the life force of friend and foe alike. His passive, Soul Absorption, restores health and shields whenever an enemy is slain. It also allows him to steal the souls of his allies whenever he is near death—with no cooldown. Alarak WILL be the last one standing! This is where the Supplicants come in. These durable servants are summoned two at a time and make for excellent meat shields. The Supplicants are Alarak’s most loyal followers and the first to willingly sacrifice their life-force. Maintaining a healthy supply of Supplicants at all times will be important to successfully controlling the Tal’darim. The Tal’darim faction has its own unique designs compared to the standard Protoss forces. *In the early game, use Structure Overcharge to defend against initial attack waves and focus on building up a strong economy. You can also use this to help your pathetic ally in a pinch. *Since Alarak will kill his own units to selfishly stay alive, always make sure to keep an eye on his health. If he gets into too much trouble, your army will pay the ultimate price. *Supplicants are an extremely important unit in any army composition. Not only do they have a high amount of life and shields for a relatively low cost, they will also always sacrifice themselves to Alarak before any other unit. Always make sure to keep a healthy supply of Supplicants around if you have a lot of high value units like Vanguard and Wrathwalkers. *Havocs are Alarak’s form of mobile detection. They also have an upgrade that allows them to be permanently cloaked. In addition to providing detection they also come with a powerful buff for your army and a single target debuff for the enemy. Don’t overlook the value of this unit. *Alarak’s Empower Me ability has a fairly short cooldown. Make sure to use it proactively to crush the enemy before you lose too many of your own units. Your partner’s army will also empower Alarak, so stick together and open with this ability for a huge push. *The Deathfleet Mothership has a teleport ability which can let you attack multiple locations in succession. You can use this ability to help an ally or retreat from a bad situation. *The War Prism is an important unit to keep around so that you can constantly reinforce on the battlefield. Without it, you might find yourself low on Supplicants in the middle of a fight, and be forced to retreat. *Alarak favors a ground battle and therefore does not have any need for a Stargate. When facing an enemy that favors air units, make sure you have the right composition to take them out. A healthy combination of Slayers, upgraded Wrathwalkers, and Alarak’s own Destruction Wave can deal with both swarms of smaller units as well as large targets. Synergies Protoss Commanders [[Artanis (Co-op Missions)|'Artanis']]... [[Karax (Co-op Missions)|'Karax']]... [[Vorazun (Co-op Missions)|'Vorazun']]... Terran Commanders [[Jim Raynor (Co-op Missions)|'Raynor']]... [[Rory Swann (Co-op Missions)|'Swann']]... Zerg Commanders [[Sarah Kerrigan (Co-op Missions)|'Kerrigan']]... [[Zagara (Co-op Missions)|'Zagara']]... [[Abathur (Co-op Missions)|'Abathur']]... Achievements Gameplay Levels Development Alarak was chosen as the Co-op commander after Abathur, as, in the words of Blizzard, "the community wanted Alarak, and they wanted him now." The choice was also driven by player feedback that they wanted a non-zerg hero unit. It was decided that Alarak would be a good choice to reflect this, per his over-the-top personality and devastating power. John de Lancie was brought back into the studio to do new voice lines. As Alarak was designed, it was intended that his sinister nature and the brutality of the Tal'darim shine through. The supplicant and Alarak's Sacrifice ability reflect this.2016-09-10. Patch 3.6 Preview: New Co-op Commander Alarak. StarCraft II. Accessed 2016-09-10. Videos New Co-op Commander Preview Alarak References Category:Co-op Commanders Category:StarCraft II Protoss heroes